home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 721 (11 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Even though Alf and Ailsa have made it clear to Blake that they don't want him seeing Rachel, he has no intention whatsoever of listening to them. Karen isn't impressed that he intends to keep seeing her either. She points out that Ailsa will find out sooner or later. Rachel makes her way to the beach to meet Blake. She first encounters an enthusiastic Marilyn who needs to have her hair done. She thinks Rachel would do a really good job on her hair, even though she's still only a trainee hairdresser. She makes an appointment with her for the following morning. Blake catches up with them and takes Rachel away for a coffee. Going by what Carly has to say to Pippa in the Diner, she's not all that happy with the little farmhouse she and Ben have moved into. It's primitive and doesn't even have a proper stove. Just a wood one that's not usable at the moment. Pippa offers to give her a hand to clean the stove tomorrow and to get it up and running. Carly mentions that they are going to go shopping later for a second-hand washing machine. She has had to boil their clothes in a pot until now. She's also getting tired of Ben going on about the lovely bread his mother used to bake in their wood stove and him hoping there'll be some appearing in their new house. Ailsa comes off the phone after speaking to Alf. He sounds really down. The doctors are doing all they can for Morag but... Blake and Rachel have a coffee but she is uneasy. She says Josh has spies everywhere and word will get back to him that she's seeing Blake. Things aren't going well at home for her either. After Blake's visit last night, her mother has joined the growing list of people not happy that they're seeing each other. She considers Rachel to be a traitor because Blake is the one who led to her precious son being arrested. She thinks Blake made the whole thing up. Worse still, if she finds out that Rachel is seeing Blake she'll be thrown out of home. Blake's comment that at least she'll be away from Josh doesn't go down well. Icily, Rachel reminds him that her mother and Josh are the only family she has got. She tries to call it quits because of all the hassle both of them are getting. Blake asks her to reconsider and to stay a while longer. It might be ages before they get to see each other again. They kiss. Karen complains to Sophie about Blake and Rachel. She wishes he'd just forget about her. Sophie isn't that happy either - now that Haydn has gone back to live with his mother they can't see each other at all. Karen doesn't think things are going to be too bad for Sophie. She'll have half the guys in school queuing up to go out with her. The way she feels about herself at the moment, she'd even consider going out with the biggest dag in the school. Sophie tries to tell her she looks great but Karen is very down on herself and her looks. Ben comes into the Diner and tells Carly he has bought a chainsaw. This is with the money she had planned to spend on the second-hand washing machine. Needless to say, that doesn't go down well with Carly. Pippa offers them the use of her washing machine. Still, it doesn't stop Carly telling Ben that he needn't come complaining to her if his clothes shrink because of them being boiled. At home that evening, Blake asks Ailsa can he bring Rachel home for dinner? He'd like Ailsa to meet her and then decide what she's really like. Ailsa says no. Blake says he used to think she was an open-minded person and respected that about her. Not any more. Carly wasn't exaggerating when she said the farmhouse was primitive. The water taps aren't working properly and there are ominous sounds coming from the water pump. She doesn't waste any time in mentioning to Ben that he bought a chainsaw instead of a washing machine or that life would be easier if they had a proper stove. He starts to talk about his mother (again!) but Carly is having none of it. She says if his mother is so perfect, she can move in here and let her return back to civilization. Karen asks Ailsa for money so she can dye her hair. Ailsa says her hair is lovely as it is. When she's gone out of earshot, Ailsa tells Pippa that Karen has suddenly decided she looks like Cinderella's ugly stepsister. Between Blake and this Rachel thing and now Karen's ugliness complex, she wants to bash their heads together. Pippa thinks trying to stop Blake from seeing Rachel will only make things worse. If she leaves them to it, it might burn itself out in a week or two. Karen and Sophie continue to talk in the diner. Karen is unhappy that no guys ever take any notice of her. Nothing Sophie says makes her feel better and she gets annoyed enough to storm out of the diner. Puzzled, Sophie asks Ailsa what has got into her? Ugly duck-itis, Ailsa thinks. She asks Sophie if she can snap her out of it. Pippa calls over to see Carly, armed with scourers and other cleaning materials. Carly is unhappy about how things have been going so far. Pippa thinks things will be better once they clean that stove up. When they finish that, they decide to have a cup of coffee. There's only one snag - there are cockroaches in the biscuit tin. At the end of her tether Carly snaps and asks Pippa to tell Ben she can't live there any more. As a way to boost Karen's confidence, Sophie suggests they go to the disco in Yabbie Creek. They might meet a couple of decent guys there. She offers to do her make-up and clothes and will have her looking great. Marilyn is back from having had her hair done by Rachel. She sings her praises and is about to tell Ailsa who the stylist was when Rachel herself walks in the door. She's a little apprehensive about coming in but has been sent there because her colleagues have decided to try ordering their lunch in a new place. Politely, Ailsa takes the lunch orders from her. When she leaves, Marilyn continues to chatter to Ailsa and unknowingly lets the cat out of the bag. Now Ailsa knows for definite Blake has been seeing Rachel behind her back. Things have calmed down at the farmhouse and there is now bread baking in the oven. Ben promises to buy her a washing machine soon but then mentions in the same breath that he put a deposit down on a brush cutter this morning. Ailsa gives Karen money for a new hairdo. She also tells her she can go to the Yabbie Creek disco, just as long as she doesn't stay out until all hours. She then calls Blake into the kitchen for a word. She knows he had been with Rachel the previous evening. She has also decided that she wants to get to know her better and then decide whether she approves of her. Rachel is invited to dinner. Cast *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast * Rachel Webb - Beth Champion * Schoolboy - Tom Taylor - * Writer - Ysabelle Dean * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 720 (8 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 722 (12 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.